Guide elements are commonly used in medical procedures to facilitate passage or delivery of medical instruments and implants to various locations within the body. Guide elements include devices such as guidewires, introducers and guide catheters. These guide elements may be used to pass other devices or instruments over the guide element or through the guide element, and may be configured in a variety of lengths, diameters, and tip configurations to reflect the characteristics of the particular procedure. Typically, guide elements are configured with sufficient column strength to resist axial elongation or buckling as instruments and implants are inserted or withdrawn from the guide elements. The flexibility of the guide element may also vary. For example, a guidewire may be used to insert central venous catheters through the groin and the short distance to the femoral vein, while longer, more flexible guidewires may be used to access the heart by way of the femoral artery.